SHA33
by goldenspringtime
Summary: After he made his way to the top he clutched his hand solidly to one of the support beams. He stared down at the black water underneath him bathed lightly in the glow of the moon. The wind picked up a little making his red hoodie flap a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Teen Wolf.

Summary: After he made his way to the top he clutched his hand solidly to one of the support beams. He stared down at the black water underneath him bathed lightly in the glow of the moon. The wind picked up a little making his red hoodie flap a bit.

A/N: This is not a crossover, at least not really, it just has something from supernatural joining the people of Beacon Hills. Those of you that are familiar with Supernatural may know where this is going.

The half moon lightly illuminated the sky and bathed a metal bridge and it's beams. The metal bridge was rusty everywhere except for one of the guardrails which stopped cars from going over the edge. The guardrail in question was newer and had no rust on it.

A small figure bathed in the light of the half moon approached the bridge. Rather then going across like most people did when they got to the bridge, he went straight to the side and stared at the guardrail. He stared at it, almost if he were admiring the newness of the guardrails but not quite. There was something odd in the young man expression, something sad but determined. The young man started to cry, tears streaming his checks even as he began to climb up the guardrails, despite the fact that not 3 feet away there was a sign that said.

NO CLIMBING.

After he made his way to the top he clutched one of his hands solidly to one of the support beams at the top. He stared down at the black water underneath, bathed lightly in the glow of the moon.

The wind picked up a little making his red hoodie flap a little in the wind, the young man used his other hand that wasn't holding tightly to the beam to zip up his young man took a deep breath and let go the beam. His balance the only thing keeping him from pitching forward into the inky blackness. The figure took another deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Warnings: Deals with ideas associated with suicide. Not a death Fic.

Review please and let me know if I should continue this or not :)\


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.

A/N. Takes place after season 2 but is divergent from Season 3.

Some time earlier

"Take that!" Stiles screamed. Scott grinned at him and Stiles choose to pretend that Scott hadn't just let him win. With his werewolf reflexes Stiles was pretty sure that he couldn't have won unless Scott wasn't paying attention or wasn't trying his hardest but Stiles wasn't going to worry about that. Today was a day of celebration, yesterday they had finally driven those Alpha wolves away.

Physically he had really had done anything but he had come up with the plan that had eventually driven them away. He really just wanted to take the day to celebrate with Scott. Especially since Scott and Alison in the process of fighting the alphas had gotten back together, and Scott was spending more and more time with Derek's crew particularly Issac. Which he wasn't jealous about at all...okay well maybe a little, but he wasn't going to think about that at the moment. Right now all he wanted to do was to play video games with his best friend. They had been playing for several hours when Scott announced while putting his controller on the coffee table.

"Stiles I got to be home soon." Stiles looked at his watch not realizing how long they had been playing. He put down his controller as well.

"Alright I'll see you later." Scott shot him a smile before heading out the door. Stiles spent about 5 minutes starring after him. He wasn't really used to inaction, ever since Scott had been turned into a werewolf things had never really slow down. Now that it seemed to be slowing down he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. The thing that in the past had entertained him, the things he used to wish he had time to do no longer interested him the way things used to. Having to figure things out, having to come up with a plan _that_ had been new and exciting. His ADD seemed to be in full force again... fantastic.

He turned off his game system and made his way up the stairs. Scott had to go home to do homework, since because of all the wolfiness last year he had failed a few of his classes and had to spend the summer making them up. Stiles hadn't failed any classes and wasn't so good with being bored. Once his made his way to his room he sat down at his computer and logged on, he played different games for awhile

He looked at the red glaring numbers on his alarm clock. He used to like that lately his Dad had been getting double shifts because he was around less to figure out that Stiles had hardly been home when he was he was mostly planning. His Dad had been getting a lot of double lately because of the increase of dead bodies due to the alphas, eventually the double shifts would stop once the dead body count went down. He decided to catch up on one of his favorite shows. Something that he had let lapse, because while it had been enjoyable to watch it hadn't been more important then the crisis's he had found himself in.

He was a good half way though a particularly interesting show when his phone rung. He didn't look at the caller ID, he just answered it and turned back to his paused show, he hoped that whether it was his Dad or Scott that they would hurry up and say whatever they wanted to say so he could back to his show.

"Hello honey." Stiles froze, he knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in years but he still knew that voice. It was impossible though, he couldn't be hearing it.

"Mom?"

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

"Hello Honey." Stiles suddenly felt his throat go dry, but all the moisture seemed to be rushing to his eyes instead as he found himself crying. He didn't even think about wiping them away, all he could think of his Mom was on the phone with him.

"Mom?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Yes Stiles it's me."

"How...who...how?" his mom laughed, her laugh was exactly how he remembered it musical and light.

"What does it matter...I've missed you." Stiles had to swallow a few times before he was able to say.

"I've missed you too."

"Honey, there's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything." Stiles said instantly, it wasn't often you could talk to your mom who had been dead for years, if she wanted anything he would gladly give it to her.

"Come to me." Stiles frowned he didn't get it.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Come to me honey." He was about to ask for clarification when the front door opened and the call was dropped. He stared at his cell phone in shock, what did she mean come to him? Why did she want him to come to her?

"Stiles!" his father called from down the stairs. Stiles ignored him and continued staring at his phone. How was it that his Mom had just called him? Did it really matter though? His mom had called him and she wanted him to come to her. Stiles nodded, she must mean her grave, he usually only went there on the anniversary of her death but that was what she must have meant. He almost wished he could tell his Dad, but his Dad had no idea about the supernatural. If Stiles told him without proof ready in the wings he knew he would spend the rest of his high school years in a crazy house.

"Stiles! I got dinner!" Stiles nodded to himself and put his phone away in his pocket and made his way down the stairs. He looked at his Dad who put down two foot long subway sandwiches. Stiles smiled, good at least he wouldn't have to try to keep his Dad from trying to eat something bad for him today. He sat across from his father at their little two person light wood table. He took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table, just in case he wouldn't be able to hear it if it was in his pocket. He wanted to talk to his Mom again as soon as possible, he didn't want to miss it because he couldn't hear the call come in. His father looked down at Stiles's phone with a question on his face. Stiles smiled nervously.

"I'm waiting for a call." he said, it wasn't a complete lie. His Dad nodded, he probably assumed that the call was going to be from Scott. His father took one of the sandwiches from the bag and handed it over to him. He took it with relish, before opening it up. Mayo, check. Mustard, check. Ham, green peppers, jalapenos, lettuce, and tomato, check, check, check, check, check. He gobbled it up while his father ate his at a more leisurely pace, his Dad occasionally looking at Stiles like he was disgusted with Stiles's eating habits. He looked again anxiously at his phone, but to his disappointment it didn't ring. It didn't ring a single time though all of dinner, or when they were clearing the table, or doing the dishes. In fact Stiles nearly dropped the dish he was drying when his father asked.

"Are you okay?" Stiles laughed nervously and not at all convincingly.

"What...who me? I'm fine." his Dads look showed him how much his father believed that that was the truth. Stiles took a deep breath in knowing that he had to give his father something. He was already lying to him about werwolves, and Kanima's, and now about his mother. He had to give his Dad something, he just didn't know what that something was. So he lied again..badly...again...

"I'm worried about...lacrosse." he really did need to come up some better lies.

"Lacrosse." his father said incredulously. "You don't even have practice during the summer, other then what you and Scott have been doing."

"Yeah well it's not going so well." his Dad gave him a look that stated he clearly didn't believe him but he wasn't going to press for which Stiles was incredibly grateful for.

"May I be excused?" he asked weakly and after a long moment his father nodded. Stiles gratefully grabbed his phone, he made his way up the stairs and to his room. Closing the door behind him, he looked at his phone frustrated that he hadn't gotten any calls. He found himself sitting in his computer chair waiting for another phone call...and waiting...and waiting, some time during the wait his eyes kept slipping closed., until they stopped opening.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles woke up to a sore back, he realized he had slept in his computer chair. He found himself still partially asleep stumbling over to his bed fully clothed, at least his bed was more comfortable then his computer chair. He found himself going to sleep again only to wake time and time again; until his body was no longer able to sleep at all.

Stiles opened his eyes a crack and looked at the time. Fantastic it was only 4 o'clock and he couldn't sleep any longer. He reached across his nightstand where sometime last night he had haphazardly put his cell phone. He looked at the phone, he lifted it slightly off the table and tilted it towards him, only to realize that he didn't have any missed calls. He put his phone back and sighed as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Then suddenly got out of bed as a sudden idea occurred to him. She said come to her, the only way he could figure out to do that was to go to her grave, so he should go now. Stiles hopped out of bed and looked down at himself and at the clothes that he had slept in with distaste. He threw on a different pair of clothes and then walked to the bathroom to improve his hygiene. He didn't want to go see his mom looking like a slob, particularly if she was there, which was possible right? He wasn't really sure. He made his way quietly down the stairs, he knew that if his father caught him sneaking out of the house at this hour it would mean trouble. He managed to make his way to the car and to start it apparently without waking up his Dad.

He drove nervously tapping his finger on the driving wheel. What if she was there? What if he could actually talk to her face to face? These kind of thoughts buzzed through his head on the drive to the graveyard. However when he got there he found the way barred by a gate. Stiles realized that normally graveyards tended to be closed at night.

He considered for a moment just going home, but then decided if his mother was on the other side of that gate then he was going over it. He made his way to the fence it was kind of tall, it was about a foot taller then he was. Good thing he had been working out with Scott. Stiles whipped out of his jacket, he was glad he brought an old gray one, one that he didn't care if it got a hole or two in it and threw it over the top of the fence. He then climbed up using his jacket as a something to grab onto. Stiles hoisted himself over the fence and landed on the ground, although not so gracefully. He bit back the curse he wanted to shout as his ankle stung a bit. It wasn't broken, maybe sprained or just landed on badly since he could still walk on it.

He took out his phone when he realized that there were no lights on in the graveyard and as such he wasn't able to see. He used his phone flashlight app to make his way across the familiar grounds shivering a little. Not because it was cold, but because it was creepy. All the tombstones were bathed in the light of his flashlight app illuminating the dust, the fact that it was night and the shadows were longer were really just giving the whole graveyard an even more creepy feel.

He ignored it though, he knew why he was there and he knew what he was there for. He found the grave he had been looking for and knelt in front of it, he lightly brushed the headstone with his mother's name on it.

_Claudia__ Stilinski _

_ Loving wife and mother _

"Hey Mom" he said softly. "I'm here so if you want to talk...I'm here." Stiles said. He looked around looking for his Mom, only for there to be no sign of her. Stiles frowned, maybe she hadn't heard him, maybe he had to speak up a little.

"Mom I'm here." he said louder "Mom." he said a little louder. "Mom." he said this time his voice breaking as he did so. He needed to talk to her, he needed to tell her about everything that had happened in the last several years, but mostly he just needed to hear her voice again. He looked around hoping for her to show up again but she stayed away. Had he done something wrong?

"Mom...tell me what I've done wrong... whatever it is, I swear I'll fix it." Still no answer.

"Mom." still only silence. Stiles felt tears as they bubbled up in his eyes, and since there was no one else in the graveyard he let them tumble down his cheeks.

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles was back home now and he stared at his at the swirls on his ceiling. His Dad bustled around downstairs as he got ready for work. Due to the lack of a stern reprimand and the fact that his dad was barely getting up, he doubted his father even knew that he was gone in the first place. Not that he really cared, all his thoughts were focused on his mother, or rather her absence.

Why hadn't she come? Was was going on? Why was she here? Was she not at rest? Did she need his help with something? His head was full of all sorts of questions. Ones that drove him crazy that he didn't know the answer to, and he didn't know how to solve it. Fortunately for him his body state of exhaustion overtake his busy state of mind and he found himself falling asleep.

He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he answered it hoping that it was his mother but it was just Scott.

"Hey, I know we said that we'd hang out this afternoon, but Issac's kind of having a hard time recently is it okay if-"

"Yeah it's fine." Stiles said, besides it would give him some time to find out more about this.

"Sorry-"

"It's fine." Stiles interrupted.

"You sure?" Scott said almost like he expected him to whine about it.

"Yeah Scott it's fine, help Issac." Stiles said irritated.

"Okay we do it tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure." Stiles said.

"Alright I'll see you then."

"See you." Stiles hung up. He came up with a way to figure out his questions. He sat up on his bed and looked down at his rumpled clothes, which he had slept in last night...again. He really needed to stop sleeping in his clothes. He changed quickly out of old clothes into some fresh ones. He made his way out of his bedroom only stopping to pick up his phone and keys on the way out. He drove for awhile and then stopped realizing he probably should call before he came, because the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was deal with Mr. Argent. Stiles took his phone out and scrolled down until he found Alison's name and hit the dial button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Alison." he said brightly like it was completely normal for him to call her. Despite the fact that she was dating his best friend, he and Alison very rarely talked to each other without Scott around.

"Stiles?" Alison asked the underlying question of is something wrong, probably referring to Scott. Which Stiles decided to ignore and just plunge on.

"Alison is your Dad home?"

"What?" she said confused.

"Is he?" Stiles asked.

"Uh... no he's at work." she said.

"Come I come over?"

"Why?"

"I need to look at your bestiary."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Please Alison I spent a good deal of my time being a go between you and Scott when you were pretending your weren't dating, can I please just look at the book." Stiles asked not really in a mood to figure out a lie, but also not really in mood to tell Alison what was going on. There was a few moments of silence then Alison said.

"Okay." Stiles nodded even though he knew Alison wouldn't be able to see it.

"Good I'll be there soon." Stiles said. It wasn't until he was parked in front of Alison's house that he realized he hadn't stepped foot inside her house since Gerald had taken him and had beaten him up. Stiles winced, it was not particularly pleasant memory. He took in series of deep breaths, he had to be strong. He had to figure out if ghosts really did exist, or if this was some kind of trick that something else was pulling. Honestly it wouldn't surprise him, although he'd be a little surprised that they were targeting him and not one of the werewolves.

He got out of his vehicle and made his way up the walk, the last time he had been taken in through the garage. He winced again, he was totally not going to spend the entire time here thinking about the last time he was here. He found himself in front of Alison's door and rung the doorbell. He waited a few moments before the door swung open revealing Alison standing there. She nodded at him in a follow me kind of way and headed up the stairs. Stiles hesitated for moment then stepped in and closed the door behind him. He had to jog a little up the stairs so that he was right behind her. He was glad they were going up the stairs, up the stairs was much safer then going down, going down would just be full of bad memories. Alison brought him into a room like an office and gestured for him to sit down, which Stiles did nervously. Alison then place an old looking book in front of him, the bestiary. He had wanted to get his hands on this book for a long time and the time had finally come.

"My Dad going to home in about 30 minutes, so unless you want to explain to him why you want to look at it you should probably be done by then." Stiles nodded. Okay, so he wouldn't figure out all the different kind of creatures today, but he would be able to figure out the most important one. "I'll be in my room if you need me." at Stiles's blank look she realized that he had no idea of the layout of her house due to his never having been upstairs before. "It's two doors down on the left." he nodded again.

He opened the book his eyes were immediately drawn to the very scary looking drawing on the right with very sharp teeth, he blinked he didn't have time to look at whatever a Crocotta was. He flipped the page and just scanned the titles. He told himself he was less likely to waste time if he just looked at the titles, rather then the titles and the pictures... plus he would get less nightmares that way. Rawhead, whatever that was. He flipped past Ghouls, Daeva's and apparently something else that transformed during a full moon and was commonly mistaken for a werewolf. Stiles had spent a few minutes reading about Lyca's before remembering the time limit. Real Werewolves, Kanimas (at least the last two he knew) and then Ghosts. He put the book down and started in on the synopsis.

_Spirits or Ghosts_

_ Spirits of people who refuse to move on when it's their time to do__ so__. Most are initially non-violent. __However,__ the longer they spend without moving on the more likely they are to turn vengeful and seek to destroy people they feel have wrong__ed__ them. __E__ventually __they__ seek to destroy anyone fitting a particular type. __The way to destroy such spirits is to salt and burn their remains that tie them to this realm. _

Underneath the general description were several more specific and graphic descriptions of past ghosts and the kind of things they did before they were eliminated. He felt his stomach churn more and more as he read the very graphic descriptions, he shut the book in disgust. No, his mother would never do that. He was startled out of his thoughts by someone shaking his shoulder. Alison was looking at him concerned.

"Stiles are you okay?" No he was not okay, he was not okay in the slightest, his mind was going a mile a minute. "Stiles my Dad is going to home any minute." Stiles blinked again and made himself shove it into the back of his mind, ready to pick it apart later when he didn't have an audience. He made his way down the stairs and back out the door. He made his way to his car and sat down, his hands gripped the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles turned white. He felt like collapsing against the wheel, but decided to put that off until he was no longer in front of the Argent's house.

He made his way back home, he focused all his energy as he concentrated on the traffic to distract himself from what he had learned. Unfortunately too quickly he was back at his house, he then gave into the urge to put his head to his wheel. His mother was earth bound spirit who hadn't moved on, if she wasn't already hurting people she would eventually. He couldn't make two images connect. The one of the mother he remembered and the one that the bestiary said how his mother would become.

He took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts, he had his finger poised over his #1 preset, Scott when he decided against it. He didn't know anything for sure yet, except that his mom hadn't moved on. It was better to figure out if his mom had killed anyone yet, or could still be saved before he let anyone else know about it. If she could be saved, then he was going to do everything in power to do so since he didn't want his mother spirit being destroyed.

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.

Something loud and annoying broke him away form his dreams. He realized after opening his eyes slightly that it was his phone. He reached blindly for it still half asleep, he managed to pull himself into a half sitting position, he answered the phone.

"Hello." he said unable to come up with any more clever while still being partially asleep.

"Stiles." he was wide awake now and sitting straight up

"Mom?"

"Yeah Stiles it's me." he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

"I went to go see you at your grave but you weren't there."

"Stiles I need you...I need to see you." she said sounding a little garbled.

"Mom I don't understand."

"Come to me."

"I already tried Mom you weren't there!"

"Come to me." Stiles reminded himself what he had committed himself to do.

"Mom you have to go into the light or whatever you can't stay here."

"Don't you want me Stiles?"her voice sounded hurt, he closed his eyes, he wanted his mother more then anything but she couldn't stay there with him.

"Mom if you don't go into the light bad things will happen." he said he had only been able to find references to the light online and many of them were from the television show Ghostwhisperer.

"Like what?"

"You...you haven't killed anyone have you?" there was a long silence and Stiles thought the call might have been dropped, but a quick look to his phone proved that theory wrong.

"No." the word_ but _was in the air unsaid.

"But?" Stiles said worry increasing exponentially the longer his mother didn't talk.

"I've thought about it some times." Stiles shook his head it was worse then he had hoped, but at least not as bad as it could be.

"Look Mom you need to go into the light." he said earnestly, he couldn't handle if his sweet innocent Mom hurt people.

"Stiles...I'm scared." Stiles closed his eyes, he could only image how terrifying that would be.

"You're strong Mom, I know you can do it."

"But...I can't...not alone." Stiles froze at the words. She couldn't be saying what he thought that she was saying.

"I don't understand." although technically it was more that he didn't want to understand.

"Stiles I can't do it alone." he swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I need someone to do it with me." she said, Stiles shook his head.

"Mom...I can't." he was only 16 years old; he hadn't even had sex yet! He had barely had a chance to live his life.

"Stiles I can't do it alone." she said, Stiles shook his head, he loved his Mom and he'd do anything for her except that. He hurriedly clicked the phone off, and took several deep breaths. He had nearly calmed his breathing down when the phone started ringing again. SHA33 that was an unusual number to be calling from, his hand hovered over the phone unsure whether or not he wanted to answer it. He answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Stiles I can't do this alone and if you don't help me I'm afraid I might kill someone. I need you! Come to me!" she pleaded. Stiles shook his head and hung it up again. No, no this couldn't be happening! This could not happening his mother had always been a gentle women. She hadn't even smashed spiders that had found their way into their house. She would take them outside while Stiles would have been screaming his head off. He remembered from the book what wasn't actually said but hinting at, that all spirits who stayed earth bound would all eventually go bad. His mom was becoming bad, she was considering killing people.

He wasn't a hero, he had never been, but he had a hard time standing around doing nothing when there was something that he could do. There was something he could do now, but he was having a hard time stomaching it. He was only 16, not even 17 yet and he didn't want to die. He could let Scott and the others know and they would salt and burn her body. He wouldn't have to have to be any part of it. It was his mother though, he didn't want her essence, her spirit to just disappear. A big part of him wanted to do nothing, but he also knew how selfish that was. He knew how bad he would feel if his mother killed someone, but he couldn't kill himself and he couldn't allow his friends to kill her. He felt like he was between rock and hard place.

He couldn't deal with this right now he needed a break, only his thoughts were tumbling past each other at break neck speed. He needed something to slow it down, to make him feel better. He looked at his watch, his Dad wouldn't be home for awhile since he caught a double shift today. Stiles crept his way down the stairs, despite the fact that there was no need for him to do so since he was completely alone.

He made his way to his Dad's liquor cabinet and pulled out one of the cheap wines, since it was unlikely his Dad would miss it much compared to the hard liquor he kept. He knew that getting drunk wouldn't help in the long run, the problems he had would still be there he'd just have a nice hangover to go with it tomorrow, but he didn't care. He popped the cheap wine bottle open and took a long drink from it. He was either going to have to have his mother killed or kill himself; if anyone deserved a little alcoholic denial for a little bit it was him.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

He spent two days in an alcohol filled fog, during which the only reason his father didn't catch him was exhaustion. His Dad had been called in again the second day due to one of the police officers not showing up for work when he was supposed to. However once his Dad came home to sleep again he told him that another man would be working tomorrow if the same police officer didn't show up. Which was when Stiles knew that he probably wasn't going to be able to drink his problem away any longer. So here he was with a huge headache and a very nauseated stomach that due to the fact he hadn't been eating much in the last few days meant that all he could throw up was bile.

After he was finished throwing up he made his way to his Dad's door and opened it. He looked at his Dad asleep in bed as he waited for the pain pills to kick in and make his head a tolerable place to live again. He wanted to be there next to his Dad, but he was pretty sure that if he tried to move at the moment he would send himself back to the bathroom.

His father, his father was his biggest concern of all, all his his father had was him and apparently according to Scott his Dad had freaked out when Gerald had taken him last year. What would his father do without him? However, he didn't think that his Dad would want his mother's spirit to be destroyed either. Maybe it was better if the two of them were together and then his Dad would probably drink too much and eat the wrong stuff and join them soon. He shook his head, he didn't want that, he wanted his father to live as long as he could. His dying would probably not help his Dad in that respect, but his Mom... she couldn't become a killer. She would never forgive herself, Stiles would never forgive himself if that happened. Stiles spent a long time considering his two options while staring at his father trying to figure out what was the best course of action. He heard his cell phone ring some time later, he stood up and made his way back to his room where he answered the phone.

"Stiles I'm sorry I forgot to call yesterday." Scott said sounding really apologetic. Stiles blinked, was Scott supposed to call yesterday? Then he vaguely remembered making plans to hang out yesterday. "But I can hang out today." Stiles blinked, he couldn't hang out with Scott until he decided. Scott was a werewolf and would know if Stiles lied to him. Stiles couldn't talk to him face to face until he decided what to do, because he was sure he knew which Scott would go for.

"Um I can't Scott."

"Why not?" that was a very good question.

"I've been throwing up today." not completely a lie, just a little bit misleading.

"Oh that sucks, do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked he could hear in Scott's voice that he felt guilty about not calling the day before.

"No it's s'okay," Stiles shook his head even though Scott wouldn't be able to see it "I'm just going lay down and catch up on all the TV I missed in the last couple of months."

"Are you sure you don't need me to bring you anything soup or...anything."

"My Dad's here, if I need anything I'm sure he'll be more then happy to get it." or would be if he wasn't sleeping off working two double shifts in a row, he was pretty sure his Dad would sleep through an earthquake.

"Let me know if you change your mind?" Scott said, and Stiles nodded despite the fact that Scott couldn't see though the phone and the fact that it was a lie.

"Thanks Scott, I'll talk to you later." he said then hung up the phone, he just stared at it for a long moment. His eyes started tearing up at the impossible decision ahead of him. His phone started ringing and Stiles looked at the Caller ID SHA33, it was his mom. He didn't want to talk to her right now so he let it go to voicemail. His computer make a noise that meant that someone had imitated a chat session with him. He left his phone at his bedside table and made his way to his computer he sat down and looked at his computer only to see.

SHA33: Are you going to help me? I need you to help me. Come to me.

Stiles shook his head no, he just needed some time to think, some time to think without being interrupted.

SHA33: It's your fault that I'm dead! I would have given my life for you! Why won't you do the same for me?!

Stiles bit his lip it was true, he didn't like to think about it and most of the time pretended like it wasn't, but his nightmares often reminded him of that fact. He heard the sound of the sickening crunch of the car hitting the guardrail again, he shook himself out of the memory before it could replay again. His phone started to ring again and he answered, wanting to tell her this at least with her voice rather then on the computer.

"Why won't you do the same for me?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Mom." he had wanted to tell her that for years, he had never had the chance though.

"Help me. Come to me. Come to me." he hung up the phone again only to the see the words continued on the screen.

SHA33: come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me

Stiles shook his head, his eyes filling with tears, he cried as he watched the screen filled with come to me over and over again.

Review please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.

He spent about an hour staring at the come to me's on his screen, then it stopped for long moment before a new message scrolled across the screen.

SHA33: I killed someone.

Stiles shook his head no, no, that couldn't be true.

SHA33: His name was John Gardener.

Stiles shook his head, he knew that name; it was the name of the police officer, the one that hadn't shown up for work and had made his Dad come in.

SHA33: I don't want to hurt anyone again. Please help me. Come to me.

Stiles eyes teared up again, just when he thought he had no tears left to cry. He had let his mother kill someone, just because he wouldn't do what needed to be done. Doug had a family if he remembered correctly, 2 kids. He didn't know how young or old or what sex they were, but he knew that he had a family. He knew that it was his fault that they were going to go through the same thing he had gone through, it all his fault. Everything was always his fault, it was his fault that Scott had been turned and his fault that everything since then had happened.

Even if he were to destroy his mother, he would never be able to take away the fact that his in-action had killed Doug, or that his curiosity had turned Scott in a werewolf. Everyone would be better without him, even if they didn't realize it immediately. After all he had cost his Dad his job, the only reason he had got it back was because of what happened at the police station. He was tired of constantly lying about everything and at least he would be with his mother and be able to keep his mother from hurting anyone else.

"Okay." he said aloud and leaned over and typed.

Stiles: Okay I'll come to you.

SHA33: I'll be waiting.

Stiles stared at the screen for a long moment then nodded. He turned on his computer camera and recorded messages for everyone so they wouldn't think that it was another supernatural threat; so they would know that it was him and just him. He set them to go out in ten hours, long enough to do what he needed to do, but not long enough so that they would worry long about him. When he was finished he got up from the computer chair and made his way to his closet, he grabbed his red hoodie, his mother had always like his red hoodie. Stiles had bought this one when the one his mother had liked so much had become too small for him and he had slowly grown into it.

He put on the hoodie and made his way down the hall, he stopped at the entrance to his father's room. His father was still sleeping soundly and he softly snored. Stiles wished that he didn't have to do this, but it was what was best for everyone and it was the only way. He continued walking and grabbed his keys from the counter where he had thrown them when he had gotten home from the Argents a few days ago. He blinked, a few days ago? It had felt like years since he had gone. The last year of his life had felt like decades. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not there was a new threat lying around the corner, just waiting to come out and bite them on the ass.

He made his way to his vehicle and realized that he had no idea where he was going. How was he going to join his mother? His Dad had a gun safe that Stiles knew the code to even though he wasn't supposed to. He shook his head, he wouldn't let his father live with that guilt. There were no alphas anymore or else he could just walk up to them and start talking, that usually got him into trouble. Stiles blinked as he came up with the perfect place.

Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

Stiles parked his car on the side of the road and walked the few feet it took to get there. The place being a bridge over a deep lake. Most of his life he had spent hating this bridge. It was about 10 minutes out of town and in the forest area. It was just a road though the forest that lead to a shop on the outskirts of Beacon hill, at least to everyone else.

For Stiles it was different, the bridge brought back memories, memories that Stiles worked hard not to think about too much; memories that were bubbling to the surface now. He remembered it like it had happened last night instead of several years ago.

It had been night and his mom was tired after a hard day of work and going to Stiles piano recital. She had wanted to go straight home, but Stiles had wanted ice cream and not just any ice cream, ice cream from Iggy's an ice cream parlor. Iggy's was on the outskirts of Beacon hills and though a good section of forest. Stiles had wanted ice cream so he had bugged her and bugged her since his Dad had been working to go get some ice cream until his mother had caved.

_ Stiles was going to get Iggy's ice cream the best ice cream in the world. Well maybe not in the world, but he thought it was pretty good, and the guy there let him try a few flavors before he settled on one. The guy was nice, he wondered if he would give him free ice cream if he told him how good he had done on his recital, he hadn't made any mistakes this time. He usually made at least a few mistakes not because he got nervous like Steve. Steve always got nervous, he always looked pale before a performance. Steve was another one of the kids in his piano group. Stiles just had a lot of trouble concentrating on something like piano, but his mother wanted to him take it so he did. _

_ What had he been thinking about? Stiles wondered biting his little lip lightly. He shrugged, he had no clue. His legs were swinging again, he was glad that his Dad wasn't there. Not because he didn't love him or didn't want him there, but if he was there Stiles would have to sit in the back and his parents always got mad when he kicked their seat. no matter how much he tried to keep his legs still. Stiles transferred the ball between his hands again. The ball was a small green rubber bouncy ball that he kept for something to do with his hands that wasn't noticeable or distracting during school. He moved it between his hands all the time and outside he bounced against everything. He looked at the moonlight outside the car it was pretty bright for night. _

_ He looked into his mother's eyes and she smiled at him for a moment before looking back at the road. Stiles looked at her for a moment longer, he looked at her long medium brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail. She had black pants on and slightly dressy dark green shirt since she had come right from work. Stiles admired her concentration, he wished he had to the ability to concentrate like she did. _

_ However a moment later his mind had zipped away again to Scott, his friend, his only friend. He switched the ball from hand to hand again. He was a bit too loud and obnoxious for other kids, they didn't seem to like him, but Scott was quiet and Scott thought he was funny and Scott was cool and- Stiles blinked as their car was suddenly full of light. It took a moment for Stiles to see beyond the light and saw that a truck in the other lane was swerving towards them. He dropped green ball without noticing in his state of shock. _

_ His mother however swerved to avoid the truck. Stiles for a moment could breath again, before realizing that they were going straight towards the guardrail of a bridge; he saw for a moment his mom stepping frantically down. With a crunch that would forever haunt his dreams that car went through the guardrail, the car seemed to fall in slow motion. They were in the air falling, it might have been cool if it hadn't been terrifying. As the car made his way to the water Stiles eyes found the reason the brake wasn't going down.. His little green ball had found its way under the brake. He wasn't able to see much more before the car started filling up with water quickly, especially since the windshield on the car was cracked. Stiles was terrified, they were sinking into the lake and he had absolutely no idea on what to do._

_ He felt something grab his hand, he jumped only to realize it was his mother. She undid both their seat belts all while keeping a calm look on her face, like they weren't about to drown. She opened her car door before the water got too far up, Stiles got what she was doing and tried to open his as well, but he couldn't get it to open. They were sinking and he couldn't get his door open! He was full on panicking again, the water was already up to his hip! If he couldn't get it open soon he was going to drown! He heard his mother take in a deep breath and looked to find her only to find her gone. His mother wouldn't leave him?! Would she?! _

_ Panicked Stiles renewed his efforts to get out of the car frantically. A few seconds later his door opened and he saw his mother popped her head into the small section of the car where there was still air. _

_ "Take a deep breath." Stiles did what his mother told him to do, then she hugged him. He found that they were in the water now, the wet inky darkness surrounded him, it made him feel like he was being swallowed whole by it. They were going up, he knew this feeling, it was like when he jumped into the deep end of the pool and slowly rose up. Stiles lungs started to burn a little but that was when they thankfully broke the surface. _

_ They were alive, the were both alive. Stiles found himself grinning and his mother smiled back at him as well. They swam together the short distance to the nearest shore. Once they were out of the water, they stared at the water, there was no sign of the car. He turned to look at his mother and noticed for the first time that her head was bleeding a lot. _

_ "Mommy?" Stiles asked concerned. _

_ "I'm fine." his mom said reassuringly. _

_ "You're bleeding." Stiles said, she looked at him confused and then slowly lifted her right hand up to touch her head, she frowned then promptly fell to the ground and starting shaking, _

Stiles hadn't know it back then but she had had a seizure, the crash and subsequent rough landing had caused a traumatic brain injury which hadn't manifested immediately. He had just stood over her for long moment not doing anything because he was in shock, before he remembered what his Mom told him. If someones hurt you get an adult, if there's no adult and it's serious you call 911. Stiles had taken out his cell phone, but it hadn't turned on because it was wet. His mother had a cell phone too, but hers was likely to be in the same state and he was too scared to touch her while she was shaking. It had taken him 10 minutes running around before he found someone with a cell phone, and they called the paramedics. By the time they had gotten her to a hospital she had fallen into a comma and two weeks later died.

Tears were streaming down his checks. He had killed his mother, if he hadn't begged her to go to the ice cream store in the first place, if he had kept the grip on the ball, if he hadn't stood around like an idiot, and if he had found help faster she would have survived.

While she technically hadn't died there, it had been where Stiles had killed her. It was only fair to do it here where he killed his mother in the first place. He refused to let his mother take another life, and if what it took for her to move on was him coming to her he would. He nodded his head and whispered under his breath.

"I'm coming Mom." He starting climbing up the guardrail and made his way to the top, so he was precariously balancing on the edge. A little weight one way or the other would make him fall that way. Which was why Stiles grabbed onto the support beam at the top. A shiver went through him as the chlly wind went through him and he used the his other hand not holding himself up to zip up his hoodie.

Stiles stared down at the black water, he knew that drowning was going to hurt and that your body struggled to survive even when it just prolonged the pain. Before he would have fought, but he was just going to have to swallow, make it easy on himself. He was scared though, he was only 16, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave everyone else behind. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that his mother was on the other side waiting for him and she needed him, he would come to her. With that he took his hand off of the support beam and adjusted his body weight so that gravity would take him over the edge.

He fell through the air for a few seconds, it was almost like he was flying before he smashed into the water, the height causing him to drop significantly down. His first instinct was to kick his way to the surface in fact he managed to get a few feet up before he remembered what he had set out to do. He had to die there, had to stop his mom from hurting anyone else because of him. He knew he was going to die down here, and he didn't want to wait for minutes of agony before dying, there was an easier way. Despite the fact that he wasn't moving his body rose anyways, but only caused the top of his head to pop out of the water. A kick or two and he would be able to breathe and that knowledge made it even harder. His body seemed to want to fight him on that though and he to focus completely on not rising up anymore then he had already done.

His lungs hadn't even started to burn yet but he didn't want to prolong his suffering so he forced his mouth open despite releasing in the air from his mouth, leaving only the air in his lungs. He nodded. He knew what he had to do he swallowed.

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Back when Derek was in high school, he used to be pretty active on sports teams. There was a relaxing quality to it that he liked. In fact he used to run nearly everyday in a 10 mile area around his house. His house was in the woods and he would ran at night so he could go at werewolf speed without anyone seeing. For some reason after the alphas had been defeated, he found himself running again. He was nearly at the point he'd turn around and go back when he figured he had more energy then usual and that he would go another mile that day.

He was half way through his mile when he saw something in the distance about a mile away, far away enough that even with his werewolf eyes he couldn't quite see what it was yet. As he got a little closer, he realized there was something on top of a bridge a few steps later and he saw that that something was a person.

Why would a person be on a bridge this late at night? The only thing that came to his mind was nothing good. He picked up his speed from a medium jog to a full out run. The person slowly got clearer and when Derek found out who the person was he stopped suddenly in shock for moment before berated himself and running faster then he had before.

The person on the bridge wasn't a stranger, he knew the person, it was Stiles. While Derek and Stiles were probably never going to be as close as Scott and Stiles were, and the kid had an astounding ability to annoy him a lot, Derek did respect him. Derek thought of him as an ally and sometimes even as a friend. But that wasn't really important right now. What was important was that Stiles was standing on the top of a bridge and was letting go of said bridges support beams.

Derek made his way to the guardrail just in time to watch Stiles fall right into the water making a large splash in the previously calm black water. Derek shed his jacket and threw it on the ground before quickly climbing his way up the guardrail and looking at the waters. Derek closed his eyes, okay he was going to have to after him. He took a deep breath and dove into the water. He was glad for his werewolf vision the moment he hit the water, since a human wouldn't have been able to see anything in the inky blackness.

Derek felt himself rising up and looked around the water for Stiles. He broke the surface and took another deep breath before diving back under, searching the inky darkness for anything that was remotely Stiles- like. A voice in the back of his head not so helpfully reminding him that if he didn't find Stiles soon Stile was going to be dead. He spotting something out of the corner of his eye and turned the rest of his body around to look at it. He swam towards it quickly, Derek had found him, he found Stiles. It only took about 3 seconds for Derek to make his way over to Stiles, but in those three seconds Derek searched Stiles's face found nothing but blankness, his hearing was unreliable under so much water but it didn't look so good.

Derek wrapped his left arm around Stiles and worked the rest of his body, pushing the both of them to the surface. Derek's was the only gasp to be heard and he turned to look at Stiles worried for a moment, before realizing he had to get Stiles out of the water and to the shore as soon as possible. He used all his werewolf strength to the get to shore and pulled Stiles completely out of the water. The first thing that he noticed was the lack of heart beat.

Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf.

He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating. and his lips were blue and those were both very bad signs. There was only one thing Derek could do to help him. He opened Stiles mouth and checked for any obstruction, then opened his air way. He was a little surprised that he still remembered how to do this, since most of the first aid he had done in the last ten years had been for werewolves which was a whole different beast. He put that out of his mind as he breathed into Stiles mouth, and then worked on compressing his chest trying to do it hard enough to be effective, but not so hard that he ended up killing him with his werewolf strength. He finished up a set of chest compressions and breathed again into Stiles's mouth and got back to chest compression.

Now he was even more worried. What if he was too late? What if he had taken too long to find him? He had to have been less then 30 seconds behind Stiles. The only way Stiles could already be not breathing was if had purposely or accidentally swallowed water. Since Derek didn't any sign of trauma and the fact that Stiles had jumped off the bridge in the first place made it very likely that Stiles had been trying to kill himself. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that. Stiles humor was sometimes dark humor, but most of the time Stiles was the brightest of all of them about this whole thing. Was Stiles just good at pretending?

Regardless of what he was thinking of, his body still worked on Stiles body. He was starting to think it had been too long and that he was really too late, when suddenly Stiles heart beat started again and Stiles's eyes flew open, Derek remembered and turned Stiles onto his side as he starting vomit the lake water out of his system. Derek stared at Stiles's back as he continued to expelled the lake water. He had no idea what to do, he had never really much good at connecting with people emotionally, because every time he had tried to do it in the past it had always ended in heartache. But he was pretty sure that people who tired to commit suicide needed to be told nice fluffy things so that they didn't try to do it again, unfortunately what came out of his mouth was neither light or fluffy but accusing.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" he demanded. Stiles looked at him, then looked away. Derek kicked himself he had all the subtlety of a talking mime. Maybe he should call someone who wouldn't screw this up. Derek reached for his phone only to remember that thankfully it was in the jacket, he had throw off before going in after Stiles, but unfortunately that meant it was also up on the bridge. He looked between the bridge and Stiles. What if Stiles tried to drown himself again while he was getting his phone?

"Stiles." trying for gentle but it still came out much more rougher then he intended, Stiles flinched but didn't look away from the sand on the beach.

"I'm going to grab my jacket, I'll be back in a moment." he hesitated then decided to add "stay here." Stiles didn't look up from his spot on the sand. Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment, then used his werewolf speed to get the bridge as soon as possible, and then back to the sand where thankfully Stiles was still staring at the sand. "Good." Derek muttered under his breath.

Derek realized how wet Stiles was, not that Derek wasn't any less wet then Stiles, but he was a werewolf and he had a natural heat that was always with him. Plus weren't you supposed to give blankets to trauma victims? It had been awhile since he had watched TV, seeing as none of his previous places since he had moved back to Beacon Hills had had them. He shook his head clearing it and thought about throwing his jacket to Stiles but since Stiles was not at all paying any attention Derek decided that that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Instead he walked over to Stiles and tapped him on the shoulder. Stiles jerked and looked at him for moment before looking back down at the sand. He noticed some light trembling and wondered if Stiles was shivering from the cold, or if it was because of the fact that Stiles had nearly killed himself.

He thrust his jacket in Stiles's direction and said.

"Take it."Stiles looked up at him for a moment then back at the sand. Derek was not the person for this job, he was not a patient person and he had a lot of trouble comforting people. Derek found himself growling annoyed, then took a deep breath. This was definitely not his forte. He grit his teeth and draped the jacket over Stiles shoulders and walked away several feet. Close enough that he could see Stiles and if he tried to make his way back to the water he could easily stop him, but far enough away that Stiles wouldn't be able to overhear the conversation that was about to take place. He took his phone out and dialed the familiar number. It took 4 rings before the phone was answered by a groggy sleep filled voice.

"Hello." Scott said.

"Scott we have a problem."

"What's going on?" Scott asked more alertly. Derek looked down at Stiles who was still staring at the ground. He knew that he should come out with a way to break it easier to him, but he wasn't really good at the whole breaking it to someone easily thing so he just came out and said it.

"Stiles tried to kill himself."

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

"You're lying, Stiles wouldn't do that." Scott denied. Derek took in a deep breath when all he wanted to was yell.

"Scott why in the world would I lie about something like that?" he demanded.

"I don't know why but you are, you have to be." Scott said still in denial. Derek didn't have time for this, he was no good at this kind of thing and if anyone was going to get through to Stiles and find out why he had tried to do himself in it was Scott.

"Scott he did, now get your ass out here and do what best friends are supposed to do and help him!" he shouted annoyed. There was a long pause on the other end and Derek fought the urge to bark the order again.

"Where are you?" Scott voice eventually asked, sounding strained.

"A bridge about 6-7 miles away from my old house."

"What?" Scott voice said immediately and shocked, Derek had a feeling Scott knew something about the bridge that Stiles had jumped off of.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"He...he hates that bridge, he won't even go over it to go to that ice cream place that he used to love."

"He hates a bridge?" Derek asked confused.

"Well his mom went off that bridge and died later because of the injuries." he heard Scott moving in the background and knew that he was on his way. Which was good because as soon as Scott come here he would know what to do. What to say to his friend and then Derek wouldn't have to be the only thing between Stiles killing himself.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Derek nodded.

"Good.:" he said aloud and closed his phone he looked at Stiles again who was in the exact same position that Derek had last saw him in staring at the sand on the ground. What was he going to do until Scott got there?

Scott's POV.

It didn't make any sense at all, he had seen Stiles 5 days ago and he hadn't been down or depressed. He had seen his friend depressed before, after his mother's death, after his Dad's firing, after the lacrosse final last year. He knew when his friend was depressed... or at least he had thought he did. Yeah he'd been spending a lot of time with Issac lately, but Issac had a lot of issues with his Dad to work out and Scott had wanted to be there for him. He felt the guilt crushing him, he had stayed up late with Issac and then forgot to call Stiles the next day. Stiles had seemed fine about it, in fact he had pretty much brushed the entire thing off. He didn't understand, he didn't understand it at all. He needed to see Stiles needed to see him with his own two eyes, so even though he was already going ten miles over the speed limit he increased his speed.

The bridge came into view the bridge that Stiles and his mother drove off years ago. Apparently a driver had fallen asleep, swerved into their lane and Stiles's mother had swerved out of the way only to go through the guardrail of the bridge. Sometime during the incident Stiles mother had a head injury which made her convulse, and then due to her injuries from the crash she died. Stiles didn't like to talk about it, or really about anything that had to do with his mother's death. Scott had a feeling that Stiles blamed himself, but since Stiles wouldn't talk about it with him he had no idea why. He saw Stiles jeep and pulled in behind it. So Stiles really was here, that part was true. Was the rest? He really hoped that this was a bad joke of Derek's. Although Derek rarely joked and he doubted he would joke about something as serious as this. He looked around and didn't see them. He took out his phone and called Derek.

"Where are you?"

"Are you here?"

"Yeah where are you? I can't see you from the bridge." Scott said.

"We're down on the beach." Scott nodded. "Okay I'll be down in a moment." Derek didn't say anything, just hung up. Scott didn't care about his lack of social skills at the moment, he needed to see Stiles. He made his way off the bridge and made his way down the slope until he caught sight of Derek and Stiles. Derek was staring at Stiles, Stiles had a larger jacket draped over him and was staring at the ground. The jacket probably belonged to Derek. Scott made his way slowly over to them and Derek nodded at him, but didn't say anything. He decided to sit down in front of Stiles with their knees touching.

"Stiles?" he asked but Stiles eyes refused to leave their position, even though it was now on his legs rather then the sand. "Stiles I need you to talk to me." Stiles didn't respond. "Did you...did you try to kill yourself?" Stiles still didn't answer, and Scott was pretty sure even if he was very depressed if he hadn't tried to kill himself he would have denied the accusation. Scott felt like he had just been punched in the stomach and he was glad that he was already sitting down.

"Why Stiles? Why would you do that yourself?"Stiles still didn't look up or even give any indication at all that he heard him. "Stiles talk to me! Tell what's going on! Why did you try to kill yourself?!" Scott yelled, barely noticing the tears that were streaming down his face. Stiles still refused to answer or even face him. Scott grabbed Stiles face and made him look at him. Stiles just stared at him and Scott still didn't have any clue why he would do this.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped you! I swear if you would have told me I would have helped you!" Stiles eyes looked down again and a few tears escaped his eyes but Stiles still refused to talk. He didn't understand, he needed to understand, he let out a sob "Stiles talk to me." Scott begged. He needed to know what was wrong so that he could fix it, he had to fix it. Stiles had always been there for him, he had to be there for Stiles, but Stiles still wouldn't talk. Scott looked away from Stiles to Derek who was taking in the scene from a few feet away, giving them their space but still close if either of them needed him. Derek was older, maybe Derek would know what to do, Derek shrugged cutting short that hope. Scott looked back Stiles who was still crying but refusing to look at him. He heard Stiles mumble under his breath.

"I had to." he was pretty sure if he wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have been to hear it.

"You had to what?" Scott asked even though he was pretty sure of what the answer was. Stiles shook his head, but didn't answer. Scott didn't know what to do, there was only one thing he could think of. He took out of his phone and scrolled through the numbers, at the sound of his phone making sounds when he hit keys, Stiles eyes rose from the ground and focused on the phone. Stiles looked scared.

"Who are you calling?" Stiles asked hoarsely.

"Your Dad, your Dad needs to know so he can help you." Stiles shook his head frantically then grabbed his phone. Scott had been distracted by listening to the rings, so he hadn't noticed him grabbing for the phone. Stiles hung up his phone and Scott stared at him.

"Stiles give me my phone back." Stiles shook his head vigorously.

"Stiles your Dad needs to know, so he can get you some help." Stiles shook his head vigorously again.

"He wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Scott coaxed softly hoping to get an answer.

"This...this isn't what it looks like." Stiles said frantically shaking his head.

"So you...you didn't try to kill yourself?" Scott asked hopefully even though everything about this said to the contrary. Stiles shook his head slowly.

"No...no I did." his hopes sunk again Stiles admitted it, he admitted that he had tried to kill himself.

"I don't understand." Scott said, and Stiles nodded slowly.

"We need to go to Alison's." Stiles said instead which just made Scott even more confused.

"Alison's? What? Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"She's not here, she and her Dad left yesterday for a trip." Stiles nodded then looked pensive.

"Deaton should work then."

"Stiles just tell me what's going on?" Scott begged.

"I'm trying to, I just need Deaton there to tell you I'm not crazy." Stiles said earnestly and Scott slowly nodded.

"Alright." he agreed.

Review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't Teen Wolf.

Scott's POV

They were all in Derek's Camaro. Derek was driving and Scott and Stiles were both in the back seat since Scott refused to be separated from his best friend. Stiles refused to let anything more slip until they reached the veternary clinic, no more how many times Scott asked Stiles to. He had also refused to give him his cell phone back, Scott could take his cell phone back by force if he wanted to, but he didn't want to attack Stiles just to take his cell phone back. Derek had a cell phone, but didn't have Stiles's Dad number and since Stiles's Dad had recently got a new phone Scott didn't know Stiles's Dad's new number by heart yet. So he would just have to wait.

The drive didn't take overly long and before he knew it they were sliding in to a parking space in front the clinic. Scott wondered if Deaton was going to be at the clinic at all, it was after midnight and Deaton had to go home sometime to sleep. Although it did seem like he was always there. Stiles got out of the car and Scott hopped out after him. They made their way to the door of the clinic, Scott first he tried to the door and found it open, he opened the door and saw Deaton sitting with papers spread all around him. He looked up when the group came in and stood up.

"Scott, Stiles. Derek." he said to each of them while nodded slightly at them. "To what do I owe this pleasure." Stiles stepped in front of everyone.

Stiles POV

"I need to talk to you. Alone." he said turning to face Derek and Scott who looked like they wanted to argue. "I mean it, if you want to know I want you out of the building and far away enough so you can't hear." Scott opened his mouth "I don't want to hear it! You want me to tell you why, you have to wait a few more minutes while I talk to Deaton. If you listen to what I'm saying I won't talk to either of you ever again." He said flicking his eyes momentarily to Derek to let him know that he was deadly serious. Scott nodded slowly, but reluctantly and made his way out the door. Derek stared at him for a long moment and then decided to do the same. Stiles reminded himself about werewolf hearing and waited a few minutes before talking, instead he stared at Deaton. He looked tired, Stiles felt bad about disturbing him, because the amount of papers he had around him made him look like he was busy and he was interrupting something.

"Deaton I need your help." he said. Deaton nodded, then a look of concern crossed his features.

"Are you wet?" he asked. Stiles looked at himself, he was still a little damp, he nodded.

"Why?" Deaton asked.

"I need you to tell them that ghosts are real." he said instead of answering Deaton's question. Deaton looked even more confused, but waiting for Stiles to elaborate. "I mean I saw that they are real in Alison's bestiary."

"Why do you need me to tell them that ghosts are real Stiles?" Deaton asked politely but confused. Stiles took in a deep breath, he knew he was going to have to tell Deaton the whole truth and hope that Deaton would side with him. Even though he doubted that he would, but still he hoped

"Look my Mom...she's dead... has been for awhile."

"Have you feeling her presence or actually seeing her?" Deaton interrupted worried.

"Neither, she's been calling me." Deaton nodded looking pensive.

"It's not unheard of for ghosts to be able to manipulate technology."

"I know this." Deaton nodded telling him to to go on.

"She called me a lot and at first I was really happy, I wanted to talk to her."

"Did your mother die a violent death?" Stiles looked up at that question and opened and closed his mouth a few times, then realized that Deaton was just trying to understand.

"She died from complications after a car wreck." Stiles said shortly.

"How long has she been dead?" A pang went through his heart, he hated when people asked questions like that, but knew that Deaton was only asking a question.

"6 years." Deaton seemed worried, or maybe just pensive he had a hard time figure out Deaton sometimes.

"What is it?" Stiles asked worried.

"Ghost who don't die overly violent deaths don't usually have so much power in so little time."

"A car wreck is violent." Stiles argued.

"But she didn't die in the actual car wreck or with someone killing her and those kind of ghosts tend to take longer to get that powerful." Stiles shrugged.

"My mom's always been stronger then other people though she was." Deaton nodded.

"Right continue." Stiles felt himself crying again, but was too tired to really care that he was crying in front of anyone, however he did look down at the ground so he wouldn't have to see Deaton's reaction.

"She told me to...to kill myself." Deaton frowned again.

"Did she say why?"

"She said that she was tempted to kill people, but she didn't want to and she was too scared to cross over by herself."

"She kept saying to come to her, to be with her and I knew that I had to make a decision between myself and her and I couldn't and still can't let her be hurt because of me." Stiles rambled.

"What?" Deaton asked. Stiles didn't know what he was referring to so said..

"What what?"

"What did she say?"

"That she wanted me to join her, that she wanted me to kill myself. I need you to tell the Scott and Derek it's the only way for my mother to be happy is if I go with her."

"No I mean what exactly did she say?" Stiles stared at him. Stiles had just told him that his mother wanted to kill himself and Deaton was focused on the words she said?

"Stiles please it's important."

"She said a lot of things but mostly come to me... she said it a lot." Deaton got up from the chair and looked at the papers that he had around him Stiles stared after him, he had told him that his mom told him to kill himself and it didn't even seem like he cared. He always knew that Deaton cared more about Scott then he did about him, but he thought that Deaton still cared about him. Deaton went into the back of his shop and rustled around few a few minutes before he came back with a book and sat back across from him.

"Stiles that's not your mother." Stiles frowned.

"Of course it's my mother, it had her voice, her words, I know my own mother."

"No, no it's not, it's something pretending to be your mother."

"What?"

Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.

Scott POV

It was hard fighting the urge to step closer to the building and hear what they were talking about, but Scott made sure not to. Stiles would tell him, all he had to do was wait, even if he was waiting somewhat impatiently. It took about 20 minutes before the door opened only it didn't just open, it slammed open, hitting the wall behind the door. Stiles had gone in looking depressed and avoiding eye contact, he looked livid now. Scott wondered what in the world Deaton could have said to bring about this complete 180. Stiles strolled straight to them still looking livid. He stopped in front of them them.

"Talk to Deaton, don't worry I'll be here when you get back." he told him as Scott was about to argue. Stiles didn't wait for their responses just kept walking toward Derek's Camaro. Derek and Scott looked at each other, both them confused over the sudden switch in mood from 20 minutes ago. Scott picked up his pace, he needed to know what was wrong with his best friend as soon as possible, he walked in the door and made his way to the room where Deaton had been but he wasn't there now. He pushed on to the back room looking for Deaton only to find him sitting in the break room where Deaton was waiting for the two of them, he gestured for the two of them to sit down. Scott shook his head too anxious to be able to sit down. Derek however accepted the invitation and sat down.

"Deaton what's going on? Did Stiles tell what he tried to do? Did he tell why he tried to do it? Why is he mad now?" Scott asked rapidly nearly at Stiles speed. Deaton merely held up his hand and Scott stopped.

"Stiles was contacted by what he thought was his mother's spirit." Scott felt like someone had hit him. His best friend loved his mother so much and if he had the chance to talk to again-wait.

"Wait what do you mean he thought he was?"

"It wasn't his mother."

"I don't get it." Scott said.

"A creature pretending to be Stiles mother told him that she was afraid that she was going to kill someone and Stiles being who he is wanted to stop her from tainting her soul, she said she would move on from this world if Stiles moved on with her." Scott could imagine that. Stiles loved his mother and if he thought that she would hurt herself if he didn't help her then he would, although he never imagined that Stiles would take it to the extreme he had. "So he agreed."

"So he was going to kill himself because he thought his Mom would leave innocent people alone if he did. Even if that was true isn't there some other way?"

"Yes one other way but Stiles didn't want that to happen."

"What is it?"

"A vengeful spirit can be killed by salting and burning the person's physical bones. Stiles didn't want you to hurt what he thought was his mom though, and of the two options he found dying so that his mom would go into the afterlife a better option."

"Why would someone want to impersonate Stiles's mom in the first place? Who would want Stiles to kill himself?" Scott asked, sometimes his best friend could be annoying but he couldn't image anyone who would really want Stiles dead.

"The being is called a Crocotta." Scott had no idea what threat was but Derek seemed to know.

"Derek?" Scott asked.

"It's a...it's something that can mimic the call of lost ones and lure it away from other people." Derek said uncertainly, Deaton nodded.

"Only in the legends it lived in a forest this is the first time I've heard of them using the phone, not that I've really heard of them at all lately-"

"Why?" Scott interrupted confused. Deaton paused for a long moment in which Scott mind took off on all the possible things that that could mean.

"It eat souls." he hadn't thought of that one, Scott felt sick he was been this close to losing his best friend, because something had been manipulating him. Stiles was much smarter then him and it had fooled him. He understood now why Stiles was angry. Stiles had been ready to kill himself for what he thought was noble purpose, but he had nearly killed himself to become a meal. Scott was started to get pissed off as well.

"How do you kill it?" he asked his eyes glowing yellow as he asked, Deaton looked between the two of them for a moment before nodding.

"You can kill it with a metal spike in the back of the neck." Scott frowned.

"How did you know what is was?" he asked Deaton; Deaton looked grimly at them.

"It's kilned 3 other people, that what was what I was looking at when you came in, I came across three deaths and I knew something was off, but I couldn't come up with a connection between the three cases until Stiles came in and told me what was going on with him..." seeing how angry Scott was Deaton wisely chose to get right to the point. "Be careful they're strong and they can appear human."Scott nodded and headed out the door, Derek right behind him.

Review please :)


End file.
